Afternoon Delight
by filmfanatic-29
Summary: A short one shot about Andy and April's reunion in Washington D.C. in 5x01 "Ms. Knope Goes to Washington". COMPLETE


**Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first time really writing April and Andy, so I hope you guys like it! This takes place during 5x01 "Ms. Knope Goes to Washington", so spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. Rating is for language and some sexy times. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

Andy didn't notice April at first, but he felt a light tap on his shoulder and whirled around to see her standing in front of him. God, she was fucking _gorgeous. _Andy couldn't take his eyes off of her. April's dark eyes gleamed, she was wearing a dark pink dress that made her legs look ridiculously long, and her lips looked so plump.

He stared at her in wonder and she didn't say anything; she didn't need to. April smiled her secret smile, the one she reserved only for him, and then she jumped into his arms. Their mouths instantly connected, hot and desperate, and Andy moaned in approval.

Fuck, this was what he needed. It had been way too long; he seriously hated this separation. April was his girl and he wanted to be with her. Andy was used to seeing her every day, waking up next to her, and it was so strange to not be together. Sometimes he felt like he was missing a limb like Champion.

April obviously felt the same way. She gripped him tightly, as if she couldn't bear to have any space between them, and her kisses were needy and passionate. Andy LOVED making out with April. It was always so intense, a clash of tongues and lips, and the world simply slipped away. He wrapped his arms around her, encasing her body in his, and warmth radiated off of her skin. April's hands were running possessively through his hair, her nails slightly scraping his skin, and it made him shiver. Her chest was mashed against his and he could feel her hips grind against him.

After a while, he didn't know how long, Leslie interrupted them and Andy pulled away in a daze. He was surprised when he realized that somehow they had ended up on the floor but he wasn't the least bit embarrassed. After all, Andy had a smoking hot wife. Who could really blame him?

Leslie started talking about what they would do and Andy internally groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was tour all day with Ben and Leslie. He liked them and all, but he had gone sightseeing all morning and he finally had his April back! He definitely did NOT want to go on boring educational tours. He tried to figure out a nice way to say 'hell no' but April beat him to the punch.

"We're going to have sex," she said bluntly and Andy sighed in relief. Thank god. He shot a grin towards Leslie and Ben before the brunette grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the museum. They stumbled out of the building, laughing and kissing, and hailed a cab. They got into the car and April gave the driver the address before pouncing on him.

There was a time when he never gave April much thought. She was just the Parks and Recreation intern, a girl he barely had any contact with; cute but unimportant. He had been so focused on Ann that he had never even thought about April _that _way. Slowly they had become friends and before he knew it he was in love with her. Everything about April drove him crazy and now Andy couldn't even imagine a world without her.

"I love you," he said randomly and Andy simply had to kiss her again. When he was done, he pulled away with a self satisfied smirk.

"Shut up," April demanded when she saw his grin and she smacked his shoulder, but Andy just laughed. She could be so adorable. They kissed on and off for the remainder of the ride, anticipation growing, and he could feel a deep heat settling in his stomach. When they reached the apartment, April threw the driver a couple of bills before the pair left the cab and walked up to a large apartment complex.

They practically ran up two flights of steps, anxious to finally be alone, and when they reached their destination April instantly pulled him into her place. The apartment was small but comfortable. Clothes were scattered on the floor, books and music strewn on the coffee table, and there were various photos of the two of them together. It reminded him slightly of their home in Pawnee: messy, simple, and cozy.

"Babe, this place is awesome," Andy commented but April ignored him and deftly shimmied out of her dress. He watched her every movement with wide eyes. She was wearing her dark purple underwear, which made her skin look amazing, and Andy's mouth went dry. April allowed him time to appreciate the view, before unclasping her bra. His eyes darted over her form and he silently thanked god that he was lucky enough to be with April.

Andy couldn't take it anymore. His mouth crashed against hers, nipping at her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth in response. He devoured her, their tongues fighting for dominance, and he grunted in pleasure. Her tongue was warm, slick, and she tasted delicious. After a while his neck started to ache from the angle, so Andy lifted April up and pressed her against the nearest wall. She wrapped her legs around him, their lower bodies melding, and they rocked against each other.

"Andy, I need you. NOW," April demanded. She tugged at his shirt and eventually pulled it over his head. Once it was off she eagerly sucked his neck and placed various open mouthed kisses across his chest.

"Baby, that feels awesomesauce," Andy moaned and even though April didn't respond, he felt her press even closer. She gestured towards a door on their right and he carried her to the bedroom. Andy gingerly placed her on the mattress and covered April's body with his own. He seriously couldn't stop kissing her.

"I'm gonna make you feel good," he promised.

"You'd better," April commanded.

He traced the scatter of freckles across her breasts, appreciating the slight hitch in her breathing, and placed heated kisses on her stomach. Andy couldn't stop touching her and he lightly traced patterns on her skin. It was so smooth and soft, he could feel her trembling, and he grinned unabashedly.

"You're such an idiot," April groaned but Andy's smile grew even bigger. He could hear the need, the affection and everything that made him love her, and he was amazed that this perfect girl was with him. Andy kissed her again and moaned when he heard her whimper. That sound did ridiculous things to him.

His hands and lips wandered across her body, instantly searching out for sensitive areas, and Andy did everything he could to make her cry out. Her movements matched his, fingers massaging his back, and he arched into the touch.

"You're so pretty," he murmured. "April, I love you so much."

"Fuck…Mhmmm….Andy, I missed you so much," April confessed in a small voice. It was something she never would have said under normal circumstances and Andy realized just how significant her confession was. His wife rarely showed vulnerability and the admission was so raw and honest that it made him love her all the more. Their movements slowed down, their desperation subsiding, and instead their touches became tender.

Andy had always assumed that their reunion sex would be hot and heavy. He had imagined every night in his empty bed in Pawnee, fantasizing about what they would do to each other. Instead, the sex was…he didn't want to call it "love making" because he didn't have a vagina but that's basically what it was. It was gentle, sweet, and satisfying.

"Holy crap, I missed that," Andy panted when they were done. April rolled her eyes but she couldn't help a small smile from forming. He wrapped his arms around her, pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, and sighed contentedly.

"We should have sex in all the historic landmarks while I'm here," Andy suggested and April shook her head.

"First we need to have sex in Ben's office," she replied seriously.

"God, that sounds incredible. I missed you," he said. The thought that he would have to leave her soon passed through his head but he pushed it aside. He didn't want to think about that yet. Andy felt too good with April pressed up against him, now wasn't the time to think about going home alone.

So he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

**I couldn't figure out how to end this, but I guess this works. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
